Shades of Pami
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: I think I went insane, but when a new student arrives at Kadic, Yumi is stuck with a decision that will change her life. Rated M for selective language and maybe implied details. Please don't kill me.


**Please note, I don't own **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_** or **_**Code Lyoko**_**. And I'm so sorry to all the shippers in advanced, because I don't know what my brain is thinking on this ship. Trust me. And please excuse my grasp about how I do my Italian. This is my first time doing this. If some of the characters on either side act out of character, please review me and help me improve.**

**Shades of Pami**

"No! I won't allow it!"

This was the usual scene at the Largo household. Amber, the newly-crowned CEO of the biggest company in California, was having a huge argument with her older brother. He wanted to go to school in Paris, but there was no way in Hell he could travel out there. Luigi, the eldest of the trio, had the "marvelous" suggestion to construct a trebuchet and fly his younger brother out.

"Sister, please," Pavi pleaded. "You-ah of all…people know _l'educazione_ is-a of _il drammatico importanza_."

She scoffed. If her father was still alive, she was sure he would try to talk him out of it, as he tried to talk her out of having another surgery before the show that people could not stop talking about. "Did you even think of tuition costs? Scholarships?"

"The-ah Pavi checked. The costs-ah are ah-perfect! We could all-ah afford…" he sang.

"You know it's up to me! I'm tasked with finding a new voice for GeneCo since Magdalene was impaled. I cannot send you off to this—this Junior High School so you can flirt with and/or rape French bitches." She knew his habits by now. He would probably find one, rape and kill her, and then steal her face to attach as a mask to hide the scar she once had the misfortune to see when they were younger. Her father, Rottissimo "Rotti" Largo, explained that he hurt himself while playing with his new bicycle, but Amber thought Luigi wasn't careful with his new pocket knife.

"Maybe-ah, I changed-ah," Pavi challenged. Although Rotti thought he and his siblings were nightmares, Pavi raped women to try to show how "cool and hip" he was to his father. However, he used some of his dying breaths to degrade them, saying to his sons that they weren't "men, you're creatures. I'm embarrassed by you!" and that Amber was "disgusting. You're not my daughter. You're nothing." Distraught by his words, the faceless girl ran off stage right before he died in front of the audience.

Amber scoffed again. "Only in your fucking dreams!"

Pavi didn't shout, for if he did, he would reveal his speech impediment. However, he felt a burning sensation in his heart. It was obvious to Pavi that Amber wasn't going to help. Unless…

"Maybe Pavi could…promuovoere GeneCo while-ah gone…" Pavi was sure that she would allow him if it meant more revenue for their father's company.

"Yeah, Sister! We already had an Italian Renaissance Fair. Maybe a Versailles Festival would be the next big thing!" Luigi, for once, took Pavi's side.

Amber took the time to think about it. Luigi had a point. They needed something awe-inspiring for next year; otherwise, what was the point of their next show without a new voice? "Okay, but he calls every week. And I mean every week. No forgetting without a reason."

Pavi gave an excited squeal. "Oh, _grazie, grazie, sorella_! I'm so-ah _eccitato_ I could hug you!"

Amber venomously glared daggers into him. She hated anyone but GENterns and Graves, the drug peddler, to touch her. "Touch me and I'll send our newest Repo Man after you!" Since Rotti shot and murdered Nathan Wallace, his employee, she also had the responsibility to find new recruits. Several men were chicken hearted enough to make Amber actually take pity on them and dismiss them. Only one had the balls enough to take on delinquents. She was impressed and added him to the roster.

Pavi backed into a bust. "Maybe-ah never." He felt a hand clap his back. He looked at his usually-hair-trigger brother.

"She's still sensitive to touch, remember?" Luigi heatedly reminded him. Pavi noted how he hadn't ripped his shirt off yet. Usually he had his shirt off in a matter of seconds, his eyes blazing in anger.

Pavi's lips curled up into a grin behind his mask that was once Amber's face. "Yes-ah, but she used to not minding-ah being tickled by-ah The Pavi."

"Those days are over, Brother!" Luigi barked. "You better pack!"

"Still all bark and no lungs, Brother," Pavi quipped back.

"Break it up!" Amber shouted. "Otherwise I'll change my mind about Pavi going to school."


End file.
